


Meet You In the Stars Tonight

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is a cutie, Keith is well...Keith, Lance is a sappy sap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: Meet you in the stars tonightThere you find me drifting in theether within the lull. Lance McClain is the manager/owner of She Loves Me Flowers and along with his coworker and best friend Hunk Garrett he makes sure the flowers thrive. But there's something or rather someone that makes his life flip upside-down in the best way possible. Someone who doesn't know the language of flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa over at @voltron-ss, @emythegreat7321 on Tumblr! I feel bad that this is sooooooo late work had been kicking my ass but I hope you like it anyway! (Even though Keith is a smidge OOC imho but meh! lol) I had a blast writing it!
> 
> The song Keith is singing as well as where the title of the fic comes from is called Higher by Avenged Sevenfold. One of my favorites and a total recommendation to listen to!

If you had asked Lance McClain where he saw himself in the future, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. He was a living-day-by-day kind of guy. He had a a job he loved working as a flower shop manager, friends that made him smile, and family he loves more than life itself. But as of late, Lance had been feeling like something was...missing. Something that needed to be there for him to be whole. 

 

As he looked in the mirror as he was getting ready for work he felt something warm bubbling in his gut; a geyser ready to bubble up and overflow at any second. Lance had to smile a bit. "I have a feeling..." he said to himself with a small smile, "that today is gonna be the start of something new and amazing..."

***

At 8 A.M. sharp the doors to She Loves Me Flowers opened to awaiting customers. Lance had a forlorn look in his eyes as he got the shop looking its best for the day. His coworker and best friend Hunk Garrett was watering the posies that hung from the ceiling. "Whats wrong Lance?" he asked looking at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Lance clicked his tongue.

"I don't know man. I'm just... I think I'm just in something more in my life. Ya know?" 

Hunk blinked trying to understand what Lance was talking about but by the time he had an idea of what he meant, a smooth sound of an acoustic guitar danced in their ears. It was a beautiful yet haunting melody that the musician seemingly put his soul into preforming. It was magical. Lance looked around the shop to make sure everything was alright before making his way outside to investigate the source of the music

When he stepped outside he jumped as he suddenly heard singing. 

We seemed to have found it,  
all the hope we've been denied.  
There's more than we've been told,  
had to find it on the other side.  
Now I must be dreaming  
face against the frozen glass.  
But there's no return now  
and the blazing worlds salute  
as we go flying past.

The flower shop owner blinked looking next to him. It was a man who was sitting against the wall, his red acoustic guitar sitting in his lap. Ebony bangs hung in closed eyes as the notes faded into the cold winter sky. After a few seconds Lance cleared his throat.The man looked up and the florist felt his breath leave him. The man had lavender eyes that were staring into his soul. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked with a hint of uncertainty. "Uhm...I just wanted to say your song was really pretty." He said with a sheepish smile. The man looked up at him and blinked and blushed looking away. "Thanks." He mumbled softly and closed his eyes. Lance suddenly felt he wanted to be with this man. "My name is Lance." he said holding his hand out.

"Hm? Oh yea my name is Keith." he said taking the others hand and shaking it; flicking his bangs out of his face. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Lance said trying not to melt at the warmth of Keith's hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Keith suddenly looked rather sad. "Oh I'm...homeless. Been for a while." Lance frowned but before he said anything Hunk called for him to help with something.

He bit his lip and looked back to Keith wanting to be next to him and not to leave him. "Want to come in?" Lance asked throwing his thumb over his shoulder into the shop. "Stay warm? Heh..." The guitarist looked up at him eyes wide. No one had ever extended kindness to him before, so of course he had to accept. Keith nodded and put his guitar in its case before standing up.

Lance smiled and ushered them inside. "Look around, make yourself at home! Ill be right back." Keith nodded, setting his guitar case down by the counter and started to look around at the flowers that surrounded him. The colors fascinated and seemingly breathed new life into him. The store itself was large but not overly so; the fresh scent of the flowers made Keith feel more at peace than ever before. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a particular flower that interested him. The flower was deep red on one side and white on the other with pink trimming.

The smell that was coming from it was refreshing like a strong mint. "Do you like that one?" A voice asked from behind him making Keith jump five feet in the air. He turned and saw Lance there smiling. "Oh...yea I do." The guitarist said. Lance looked at the flowers with such passion in his eyes it made Keith blush. "Its called gloxinia. Its a personal favorite of mine." Keith looked at him and quickly turned away when he saw Lance looking back.

"Do you know the language of flowers, Keith?" Lance asked softly, so softly in fat that the other boy wasnt even sure he heard him correctly.

"No," he said the way the bangs in his face fell making Lance smile, "Cant say that I have." The florists smile widened to an almost Cheshire cat-like grin, like talking about plants to semi-strangers was like finding the meaning of life to him. "Well every flower is supposed to signify something." He explained tracing the petal of the gloxinia. Keith nodded humming. 

"What does this one mean?" Lance felt a blush creep on his face before laughing softly. "Its... uh... love at first sight..." Almost instantly, red as dark as the paint of his guitar blossomed on Keith's face. "O-Oh I see...well they are really pretty..." he mumbled the embarrassment making the poor man want to fall into the floor and be swallowed whole. Was he that transparent? Was his crush on the adorable florist that noticeable?

The internal struggle he was having was interrupted by a finger tapping his shoulder. Keith looked over and saw a tall man next to him. "Hi! My name is Hunk." The stranger said with a wide smile. "Keith." the guitarist said with a nod, a bit wary. "Do you know Lance?" he asked realizing that the florist was was gone helping a customer that meandered in with the flora. 

Hunk nodded. "Yea we've been best friends since we were kids." he said with a proud smile. Keith took a small breath. Friends? he thought to himself. That would be nice to have... Hunk smiled softly and clapped a hand to Keith's shoulder. "You like him huh?" The raven jumped and blushed for the umpteenth trillionth time that day. "Am I that obvious?"

Hunk shook his head. "Nah man its OK. I understand what it means to have feelings for someone who may not know you do." The words caught Keith off guard bit but he nodded. Lance took that opportunity to hop back over to them. "Did you make the sale?" Hunk asked with a curious expression. Lance scoffed and waved his hand. "Oh come on Hunk, who do you think you're talking to? Of course I did!"

Hunk rolled his eyes and made Keith giggle slightly. Lance blushed again his brain going crazy. "Hey do you wanna help us out with the shop?" The sincerity in which the question was asked made Keith's heart skip several beats. "S-Sure! I mean if I'm not imposing or anything..." The florist shook his head. "Not at all! If anything it'll help it go by quickly." 

Keith smiled a small smile before being ushered away by Hunk to get an apron. "Don't worry, its east to learn what to do around here. Lance and I will tell you what to do if you need help." The trio got to work doing each task efficiently and thoroughly until the sun went down. Keith was having a great time and he was not looking forward to going back to the cold park bench hes been calling home for the past week.

The guitarist felt his hear swell up wit words, so he started to sing.

Freed of the world  
Shed all the weight.  
Onward to see you my friend.  
Light years above,  
Time seems to wait.  
Promise to see you again. 

The soft voice wrapped its warm embrace around Lance and seemingly squeezed him tight.The words Keith were singing moved him and wonder where the inspiration for them came from. He glanced around to make sure the object of his affection wasn't paying attention before turning to his coworker/best friend. "I'm gonna ask him to move in with me." Hunk snickered at his friends love-struck face. "Don't you have to ask him out first?" 

Lance frowned. "Well I mean hes homeless and I just want to help. Today was one of the best days of my life at work and its all thanks to Keith." he said watering a bunch of roses. "I mean all day my hearts been beating really fast and even if my feelings aren't returned I can take solace in the fact that I helped someone in need." 

Behind one of the flower stands Keith looked at the opposite wall eyes wide and heart slamming against his rib cage. Well...that was an interesting turn of events...

***

The brilliant blue sky quickly melded into pinks, purples and oranges that sunset usually brings. She Loves Me Flowers saw its last customer at around 6:20 P.M. allowing the trio to start closing up shop. When Lance locked the door, keeping people out, Keith felt a sense of dread in his chest. He thought Lance was kidding about what he told Hunk earlier but he was cautiously optimistic

A place to call his own? It seemed to good to be true. Lance noticed Keith's forlorn expression and patted his shoulder. "Hey I have a question for you."

Oh god here comes the rejection." he thought to himself. "Yes?" is what he said out loud however. Lance was blushing unable to look Keith in the eye. "Uhm...I know you said you were homeless...and I know this maybe a little bit forward but I just wanted to help so-" He was rambling. Keith was getting a headache.

"How can one person ramble so much?"

"Wha-"

Before anyone knew what was happening Keith pulled Lance by the shirt and kissed him. Lances head rattled upon impact. The sudden press of soft flesh against his own made his toes curl. Ocean eyes were wide at the as the realization of feelings returned dawned on him. When he pulled away Keith had to laugh at Lances dumbfounded look. "I heard what you were saying to Hunk earlier..." he said with his hands still holding onto his shirt. 

"And I will move in with you on one condition." Keith said holding up a slender finger. Lance blinked slowly. . "Be my boyfriend?" Lance nodded with a smile. "Of course. Id love nothing more."

*5 Years Later*

"Wow Papa! That's how you met Daddy? A small voice asked snapping Keith out of his reverie. He looked at the little girl in his lap with small brown pigtails and eyes as blue as the deep depths of the ocean. "Yes my little Layla. Daddy's a sap like that." His adoptive daughter giggled into her chubby hand. "So true Papa!" Keith looked at the clock which said 10:00 P.M. 

"Ok babybaby time for bed! Daddy will come home tonight and you'll get to see him tomorrow!" Layla squeaked and quickly ran into her room and got under her covers. Keith laughed and kissed he before going to the living room to wait for Lance. A couple weeks before when Lance said he had to go to a family event, Keith was insistent that he stayed with Layla so that he wouldn't be stressed. 

Now he was feeling really lonely, sad and missed his warm embrace. The fact that his husband was coming home very soon made him excited. A couple of hours later Keith's ears perked up as he heard the front door open. Running to the door he saw Lance there and the wave of emotion he felt was a bit to much. Lance giggled and threw his arms open a bouquet of flowers in one of them.

This is was what made the waiting all worth it. Keith thought as he hopped into what hes been missing for the past two weeks. Lance lifted the others chin in order to kiss him. When they pulled away he handed Keith the bouquet. "I saw these and they made me think of you." Keith smiled and took the bunch looking at the flowers. Gloxinia, roses and tulips poked up.

"I remember gloxinia but what do roses and tulips mean?"

"Love and a declaration of love"

Keith blushed deeply and grumbled. It made Lance laugh. "I missed you so much my love." He whispered to the raven. Keith smiled softly and nuzzled Lances chest. He was so glad he finally had found a place to call home.

Meet you in the stars tonight.  
There you'll find me drifting into the  
ether within the lull. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tom Fawks's Let's Play of Banjo-Tooie to provide bg sound as I typed this up


End file.
